A Miracle and A Second Chance at Love
by BabeOfDarkness
Summary: <html><head></head>Randy and John were lovers for a while, then something big happened, John never knew about. Now Randy was finally going to tell John, but would John believe him and take him back, or would it be too late?</html>
1. Chapter 1

Telling an old boyfriend, the same one he quit wrestling because he had his baby was a crappy way to start the day. Randy took a big breath before walking in the locker room it was all different since the last time he was there, which was 2 years ago. He remembered all those late nights he and John were in it and just laughing and carrying on. They also made the baby right there in that locker room, Randy seen some one and prayed it wasn't John, he wasn't ready yet.

"Well if it isn't "Big Randy" John said hugging him, Randy just relaxed in his arms then tensed back up again, he couldn't let John get to him. "I am the one and only. John how are you?" "Good." he looked down at Randy, he was even more handsome if it existed. Randy could tell he was being watched and John having sweat coming down his whole body didn't help at all, Randy couldn't keep his eyes off of him, John finally got that nice tanned body and he saw those dimples rose from John as he smiled. "It's good to see you again, can I get you anything?" John asked as he looked in Randy's eyes, it looked as if the light went out that had always shined in them. A new heart, Randy wanted to say but didn't. "Rand, how long as it been?" "Just shy of 2 years." "It seems like yesterday, we were in here and expressing our love to one another." Tell that to your 11 month old son, Randy wanted to say but didn't. Randy was in his 4th week of pregnancy the last time they seen one another. His little boy was the reason he came back to John, the baby needed to know his father.

John clasped his hands around Randy's waist, "Have you lost weight?" John asked as he felt Randy tensing up again. "I may have lost a little weight." "There's something different about you." He had John's baby but he didn't want to blurt it out. "I'm still the same old me." "When you left, I didn't know where you went, are you still wrestling?" "I went back home and started a wrestling training center and more things." "Well, it sure agrees with you." What being a parent to a baby he had sooner? "How have you been John?" "Well, I been ok." he lied, he never wanted Randy to leave. "How 'bout you Rand." "Funny you should ask..." "WHAT?" John asked with fear in his voice. John reached for Randy and pulled him close. "John, my heart's failing..." John nearly cried, no it couldn't happened to his lover of all those years, he had a huge heart and it was filled with love. He stopped his tears because Randy was on the verge of tears.

"Rand, do you have a doctor close by, if you have an appointment, I would love to go with you?" "No, it won't help, I am going to die and..." "Please Randy, don't give up. Never give up." "There's more to the story." "More?" "Yeah, with my health issues, it made me think of my life I built." "You shouldn't worry, I'll take care of you." "It's not me I'm worried about, it's, it's my baby." "Baby?" John asked shocked and then the dots started to connect. Was it really his baby though? "Yeah, our baby, he is 11 months old." He? A Boy?" "Yes, we have a son, his name is Jonathon Keith." John was speechless. "What the hell are you trying to say?" "I am telling you that you have a son." "If I believe you." "If?" "Why should I believe you, you were the one who ended it remember and you never said that you were pregnant." "You never gave me a chance." "Why are you telling me now?" "Because of my health and I am afraid that if something happens, Jonathon would not have anyone." "So this is about you?" "No, it is about our son." "Why should I believe you after all this time, what are you after?" Randy felt like crying, how could John reject his own child? "I am sorry, it was wrong not to tell you." "You think, I have been absent from my son's life for 11 months if he is mine." "It's clear you really never knew me, I wouldn't lie to you John, especially not this." Randy walked out and went back to his house which was only 2 blocks away from John's.

2 days later after Randy's life was turned upside down, he and John sat in a booth at a cafe. One look at Randy made John's stomach knotted. His mouth was made to be kissed by him, his hips made him turn on more times he could count and it had fueled more dreams than he wanted to admit. "Would you like something from me?" John asked Randy. "Only to get this over with." "Ok then, if he is my child." "Your son is named Jonathon." "Why didn't you tell me I was going to be a father?" Randy let out a breath and looked at the window, then back at John. "I was afraid and scared about what you were going to say. Do you remember the last time we were together?" "Yeah, one minute we were fine then the next you said we were through. I don't tend to forget that." "I'm sorry, but you said that you didn't want to be tied down. If I told you about the baby, you would have been tied down." "I was a jerk, but you should've said something or left a message saying, "John, I'm going to have a baby and wanted you to know it was yours." "You made it clear how you felt and there was no way I was going to burden my baby with a father who didn't want him." John's heart ached, why did that one man, many years back ruin him. Randy was and is the man for him but he was afraid of the same thing replaying from the other man. "You didn't give me a chance to react, if I'd known you were pregnant, we could have talked about it." "You talked John, so shoot me for not wanting to hear anymore." "Until now." John took Randy into a hug and didn't let him get out of it. "When I found out about my heart, I didn't want to picture Jonathon without me. He had to know about you, and who you are." "Randy, I want to believe you but I want a DNA test." "OK, I will and I have no doubt that it will confirm what I am telling you. I am so sorry, I didn't tell you sooner, but I needed to know that Jonathon will be fine if I die." There was that word again that John hated coming from Randy's mouth. He wasn't go to die, he was going to live and that was all to it and they would all become a family again. "So we have a plan." "We do." Randy turned away and was walking out and John couldn't help to look at the sexy sway of his hips, the feelings for Randy never did go away from John, it was still there. "Rand." "What?" "I want to go see our son."


	2. Chapter 2

Randy was getting everything ready for John's visit, it came as a surprise because of the DNA thing. He heard Jonathon crying, the little boy was in a suit and was trying to get out of it. Randy pick him up, his blond hair getting a little curly and the beautiful blue eyes you had ever since except of his father's eyes. "Hey baby boy, I'm sorry for the dressy clothes, but your daddy is coming and I know you want to impress him, dazzle him with your abundant charm you get from him by the way." Jonathon cried a little more, and then came the wails. "Just a little longer babe, after you meet him I will slip you in something comfortable. I know you haven't had your nap but daddy has to work at 7 so he has to come early. I know you will just love him and how could he not love you." Randy said as he kissed Jonathon. And I love him the same as I did all those years back. Randy knew that Jonathon was the reason for the meeting not because John wanted him back. Randy was fully aware the choices and consequences were his to live with, but it was better late than never having Jonathon meet his father.

The harsh sound of the bell made Randy's stomach drop as if he was getting back in the ring and his heart was pounding away. "Here we go baby." Randy smiled. "Hey, Rand, it me John." "Hey John." "How you doing today Randy?" "Well my heart has been giving me trouble and all and I don't think it can hold on any longer." "Please Randy let me take you to the doctor." "I am not going until I know for a fact that there is a beating heart waiting for me." John hugged Randy and wiped the tears that strayed in Randy's eyes. "Whew, it was hot out there." John said. It is hot in here too. Randy thought just looking at John, it was too depressing to think about another chance with John, with his heart failing and if he dies he wants John to be happy and raise their son with someone who he loves and will be there for them.

Randy glanced at their son who was sucking on his finger while staring at John. "John, this is Jonathon." John studied him for a long time and said, "You didn't mention he looks like me." John said not taking his eyes off of his son. "Would you have believed me?" "Probably not." his slid his hand into Randy's and said, "My hair was that color when I was little and the eyes are mine, and also this here too." John said taking his free hand and reached for the little boy's chin which was identical to his. "He has your dimples too." Randy said as John smiled admiring their son. Jonathon ducked away and buried his face in Randy's neck. "He's a little shy." John nodded and had let go of Randy's hand and stayed quiet, and Randy only wished he could read John's mind. "Do you want to hold him?" Randy asked. "Yeah." he held out his arms and took Jonathon away from Randy.

Randy's only intention was to make up for lost times between John and their son, he wanted it to be perfect. He should have known better, life had been throwing him curve balls as far back as he could remember, this was no different. Jonathon squirmed when John tried to settle him down on his lap, tiny hands pushed against his chest and attempted to twist out of John's strong grasp. He then took one look at John's face and started to cry and held out his hands to Randy for a rescue.

"He wants you." John voice was cracking, how could his own son be like this towards him. Randy took Jonathon back and felt him relax. John looked at him as if someone snapped him in half. "Don't take it personal John, he just needs to know you more." "What if he doesn't, who's fault is that?" tears welled up in both of their eyes and Randy felt the guilt and flooded him yet again, out came the scrappy teenaged kid who'd once survived on the streets. "Look, I already admitted screwing up and apologized for it. I won't say I'm sorry again. Jonathon is like this with strangers and I think it's a good idea." "It's a good idea he doesn't know his own father?" John asked voice still cracking. "Not exactly, I meant that it's not a bad thing for him to be afraid of people he doesn't know until he gets to know them." "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" "I can't afford to worry about your feelings I need to stop arguing my heart can't take very much more." John didn't know if he was to believe the story about the heart but he wanted to believe it. It wasn't like Randy didn't worry about John, but if wasn't the best use of energy to argue. "Jonathon is my priority." "Mine too, now that I know about him." "So you now know he is your son?" "Yes, I do and I am sorry I didn't believe you." The doorbell rang before John could get any closer to Randy. "Sorry John, please excuse me, I have to answer this."

Randy opened the door and when Jonathon seen who it was he held out his arms. "Hi, Sugar." the blue eyed, brown haired, 20 year old guy grinned and then grabbed Jonathon and planted kisses on him making him laugh. "How's this little boy?" "Who wants to know?" John asked. Randy knew by the tone he was annoyed and had a pretty good reason why. If he was in John's shoes it would tick him off that his child went that easily to someone else and treated his father as if he was a serial killer, but it couldn't be helped. "John, this is Alex Riley. Alex, this is John Cena." Alex was shocked, he was standing right in front of his idol. Alex then looked at Randy and asked, "FOB?" "Friends of Bill?" John asked. "Father of the Baby." Randy translated. Nodding, John studied Alex. "And you are?" "One of my boys." Randy explained. "I run a program that helps young boys get back on their feet and has nowhere to go. They all help one another raise their babies while training, they want to join wrestling." John slid his fingers into his pockets of his jeans. "You don't look old enough to have a baby." "Doesn't mean I don't have one." Alex snapped then apologized. "My son's name is Michael." "I see.'' John said. "You don't have a clue just like my folks." This isn't going well Randy thought. "Alex, he's just..." "Judging." Alex snapped again, "Just like everyone else." "How did your parents judge?" John asked. Alex looked hurt but he wanted to open up, "They threw me out when I told them that I was gay and pregnant. They didn't want to have anything to do with a grandchild or a son that was gay. Doesn't get harsher than that." "He and Michael had nowhere to go." Randy explained. They boy had reminded Randy so much of himself all those years back when he had to make a very hard decision. Now he was trying to help young guys who were faced with the same choice and gave them another option.

It was time to change the subject. "John is a pro wrestler, we were wrestling together for 10 years." "I know who he is, Randy you are my saving grace and John are my idol. I want to be just like you one day or to fight along side of you." "Well you'll get there and I will help you and the guys train every chance I will get." "Yeah, I would love that." Randy was surprised that John wanted to help the guys. "Where's Michael?" "He's with Heath and Justin." "That's his roommate and Justin is Heath's baby's father. Like I told you they all help one another out when they are training or running errands." "Good for them." John said smiling at Alex. John studied Alex some more and thought that Alex would fit in perfect with the rest of the wrestlers. Alex gave Jonathon back to Randy, "I heard a knock on your door earlier and wanted to make sure everything was ok." "Yeah it is and thanks." Randy said taking a firm hold on his little boy who was holding out his arms for Alex again. "Its fine, thanks for checking in on him." John said to Alex. "No problem, it's what we do." Alex said giving John a smile. "Catch yall later."

When they were alone again John still had a smile on his face. "That was fun." he said and changed his mood. "I had never had someone who treated me like I had a disease and preferred a stranger." "Alex isn't a stranger to Jonathon." "He is to me." "That's childish." "But honest." he snapped. "Look John, that's the way it is. You can take it out on everyone or deal with the situation. Continue to punish me or get to know your son. What's it going to be?" "He's my child and it's about time he got to know me." "Good." Randy had to sit down for awhile and rest, his heart was pounding more and more. John looked at Randy and saw that he was about to drop Jonathon, so he scooped Jonathon out of Randy's arms and then turned to look at Randy, he wasn't breathing.

John called the ambulance and tried to get Randy to wake up. Jonathon was screaming his head off, "Johnny, please quit crying, shhh, I won't hurt you." John said in a calm voice. Jonathon relaxed finally in John's arms once the ambulance came. "Excuse me sir, what happened?" "Um, he has a bad heart and I think it went out, please help him." "We are going to try our best." John gathered up the baby bag and took it with him, he got in the ambulance and they left for the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Once at the hospital the nurses told John that he had to sit in the lobby because he couldn't go back with Randy. John cried but then nodded and went to the lobby. He sat next to a young man who he thought he seen before. "Alex is that you?" "John, what happened?" "Randy's heart, what about you?" "Michael bumped his head and now he is in getting surgery." "Aw, poor little man." "Yeah, it looks like Jonathon adapted to you." "Yes, I wished he did that before Randy stopped breathing." Alex was in tears. "Hey, bud, don't worry, I know Randy Orton and I know he is going to be just fine." They were interrupted by the nurse who said that Randy was breathing but only by machines and that he is awake for now but he needed a new heart and fast. "Alex you want to go see Randy?" "No you and Jonathon go ahead I can't see him in that state, it happened once before and I never want to see him like that again." "Ok, I wish you and Michael luck going back home and don't dwell on Randy, he will be fine." "Bye John." "Bye."

John walked in with Jonathon to see Randy in the room, he was hooked to many machines and wanted to give up. "Please John, just go with Jonathon and let me die, I am almost gone now. I hate for you to see me like this." "I am never leaving Randy, I was the one to blame for you heart acting up, if I didn't start fussing, you wouldn't be here." "John please, I was heading this way for a while. I just want to tell you that if I happen to die which I am sure I will I love you John, I don't know why I left, like I said I was afraid of..." John kissed Randy and Jonathon was finally adjusting to his father holding him. "I love you too Randy, I never got over you leaving, please just rest some and I will be back soon, I promise." "Oh, John, I love you too and look at Jonathon he knows that he is safe in your arms." "Yes he does and he can't wait for you to get well and to come home." "Home as in?" "Here silly, you are going to move to a new house and I will take care of you and Jonathon." "What about the helping house?" "Well the house is just 5 houses down and you can still help but just take it easy." "What about your job?" "Well Vince said something about writing me off of the script for a while so I am fixing to go see him." John talked but finally realized that Randy was sleeping peacefully. John planted another kiss on him and left with Jonathon to go to the company.

John and Jonathon were at the company and everyone was coming to see him and the baby. Jonathon cried for awhile then started to relax and cooed at Ted and Cody when they reached to take him. "Aw, isn't he cute!" Ted said as Cody was trying to bug Ted so he could hold him. "Yeah, he is, Randy and I am very blessed to have him." "Did you say Randy?" Ted and Cody asked at the same time. "Yeah." "Where is he?" "At the hospital, his heart is failing and he needs a heart, if he doesn't get one soon, he will die." Adam heard that and cried he was Randy's best friend after John and he knew what it meant to John and Randy to be together again. He went and hugged John and the baby and then he was set on his way, he had a plan.

Adam went to the beach and caught a jellyfish and took it back to the company bathroom. He also had a bucket of ice, he told the medics which bathroom he needed them to be in 30 mins later. He laid in the tub and started to run cold water, he shook and when the water was almost full he added the ice. He adjusted almost to it, he started to freeze and finally he added the jellyfish, he knew in a matter of minutes Randy would have his heart and will be ok. The jellyfish stung him over and over, while gasping Adam knew he wasn't going to fight, he laid there and closed his eyes for the final time. The medics came in and found Adam and took him out, John saw him and asked what happened. The medics told him that Adam gave his life up so Randy could have a heart and live a happy life.

John went in the ambulance to the hospital and was so blessed to have friends like Adam that would give up anything for their friend. Once in the hospital, they transported Adam to the operating table to take out his beating heart and plant it in Randy's body. Randy was already in the operating room because they had to work on him while John was at the company, he had a set back. They took Adam's heart and placed it in Randy and John prayed with all his might that Randy wouldn't reject the heart. In a matter of seconds the machines went crazy and the doctors said it was a success and the heart was 100%. Randy was wheeled into recovery and John followed right behind him. He wasn't going to give up on Randy so quick now that he had a new heart, it would also be a new beginning for their relationship.

2 hours later Randy woke with John by his bed. "John, I told you to go, I don't..." "Shh, babe, look around you." "What happened? Where are all the machines and things, and why do I feel so great for?" "Well first off let me start from the beginning, I went to the company and showed everyone Jonathon, and Adam overheard what I said to Ted and Cody about you being here, and the last thing I knew Adam gave up his life so you could have his heart." Randy started to cry, "Aw, Adam gave it up for me?" "Yes babe, he gave it up for you and me and Jonathon for a great life together." "When can I go home?" "Any minute now." "Are you still coming home with me?" "Yes I am in this forever."

When they got at the house Randy was exhausted so John took Jonathon and laid him in his crib and sang him to sleep, then went back to join Randy. "John, I know this is a new start for us so I am going to tell you something I haven't told anyone." "Ok dear, what is the matter?" "Well this is something that happened to me when I was 15, see I got raped by this man that was supposed to be my friend and we were going to get into wrestling together. I was lost in an alley and he found me and that is when he did it to me. 3 months later I found out I was pregnant, I told my mom and she told me to give it up or get out. I got out, I loved my baby inside of me, and it was part of me but also the man too. After living in the streets going hungry, almost freezing and killing my baby, I decided to go home, it would mean that I had to give my baby up but I knew the people who I wanted to give him to would treat him right. When I had him, I fell in love with him, it pained me to give him up but I wasn't fit to be a dad yet." "Oh babe, that is a big thing, well since we telling secrets I have one of mine own too. Before I met you, I married a guy his name was Mike and said he was pregnant, he wanted me to quit my job and to take care of him. I did, I quit and after 4 months he said he made it up and that he wasn't pregnant and he just wanted my attention. That is why I questioned you were pregnant with my baby. Also when I went back to wrestling and he got mad and overdosed on pills and killed himself. I didn't want to be tied down again with someone like that, not that I am saying you are like him, I was afraid to give my heart over to someone again." "I'm sorry John, I knew I had to tell you about your son because how could I deny him of his great father and I kept seeing you in him and I missed you and..." "Honey, I am here and it's going to be a great life with us." "You really mean that." "With all my heart my dear, now let's get you to bed." "I love you John." "I love you too Randy."


End file.
